1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of decorative windmills.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many designs of decorative windmills well known in the art. However, there remains room for improvement upon current decorative windmill designs. There are many occasions on which a user needs electrical energy to power devices for use in association with decorative windmills. For example, some decorative windmills are used outdoors at night when the user of the windmill may not be able to visually inspect the windmill, thereby not fully enjoying the decorative elements of the windmill. Also, safety risks are involved with the use of current windmill designs. For example, a poorly illuminated windmill could easily be the cause of a user to stumble or otherwise incur physical injury due to lack of illumination.
Further, current decorative windmill designs offer a variety of leg and cross brace configurations. Common designs are three or four legged windmill with braces attached between adjacent legs. One problem with these common designs is that the windmills do not offer a convenient structure from which to hang accessories associated with decorative windmill.
While there are many decorative windmills well known in the art, considerable room for improvement remains.